


Childlike Wonder

by catskardllamas



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blurb, Moment in time, Prompt Fic, lol at me, sitting back and smelling the roses, the summary is better for this one that the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: It’s the first night of SMOSH Goes Camping, the newest series of videos that follow in the footsteps of winter and summer games.





	Childlike Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This installment of the prompt notebook series is a personal favorite. It reminds me of when I sit back and look at those around me just living their lives. Watching my friends just be themselves. Plus, it’s indicative of a multi-chapter fic I really want to write. Maybe I will someday.

The craft services from any of their other seasonal adventure video series did a lot better than what was currently transpiring in front of their eyes. The hobo dinners were slightly too burned, the aluminum foil ended up being too thin, and the fire kept dying before they could get anything done. Keith was busy verbally reminiscing over his pork loin lunch from the day before and didn’t seem to notice the hostility in the glares sent his way. Noah and Y/n, the only people sitting around the campfire that weren’t fans of the aforementioned meat, were lost in their own world.

“So, you’re telling me you never played in a creek as a kid? Mixed dirt, leaves, water, whatever together and pretended to be a witch or wizard? Never?” Y/n asked in disbelief.

“Just like you’re telling me you never used rocks, paint, and a blueberry bush for target practice.” The younger replied.

“What are you guys talking about?!”

“Our innermost thoughts and childhood memories, Ian. Duh.’ Y/n replied with fake exasperation.

Noah went forward with the bit. “Yeah, Ian. Duh.”

“I believe in you, man.” Damien’s voice could be heard over the crackle of the pitiful looking fire.

Y/n and Noah turned their heads to see Shayne trying to turn a paper bookmark into origami with the most unbridled determination. 

Next to the two guys, the three present producers were discussing work and the schedule. Garrett seemed like he wanted to escape. Who could blame him? On the other side of Y/n sat Jackie and Olivia who were talking about who-knows-what. She heard “supposition” and immediately stopped listening.  _ “That word is above me.” _

As Y/n took in the whole scene of what was going on around her she felt contentment. It would be a weird week, but the people she was sharing it with would make it what it was meant to be.


End file.
